


Wow !!

by PeterProuvaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, ill tag this later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterProuvaire/pseuds/PeterProuvaire
Summary: Grantaire needs to seduce Enjolras because of reasons and then Enjorlas finds out about this and is like “:O I can help! I’ll let you seduce me” for more reason.I’m not proof reading this so god help me.





	Wow !!

**Author's Note:**

> Aggghhhh

Grantaire didn’t know how he found himself in this situation. His hands were free of shackles but nevertheless he felt more constricted than ever. There were guards at the door standing stoically and watching his every move. One of them, tracked the back and forth fidgeting of his finger. The other watched his face. 

Grantaire didn’t dare look up. 

What did they see? Could they tell what he was thinking? He snorted to himself. Of course not. That’s impossible. Right? 

“We have reason to believe Prince Enjolras fancies men.” Grantaire’s eyes snapped up. The Duke of Mousten stood squarely above Grantaire before lowering himself to get a better look at his face. Cold hands lifted the boy’s face and examined him and with a hum, let his hands drop. Grantaire didn’t notice him come in. 

“Do you want me to seduce him, Your Grace?” 

“Well you’re quick, my boy,” The Duke paused and chewed his lip before he stood back up and went to lean against the back wall. “I’ve heard you’re quite experienced in the art of seduction.” 

“I don’t know what you mean, Your Grace”

“Tell me about Catherine of Bellarney.”

“She told me she wasn’t wed, Your Grace,” Grantaire hissed. 

“Spare your excuses.”

“My apologies, Your Grace”

Sighing, The Duke began again, “your task, should you wish to accept it, Is to seduce the Prince Enjolras of Darahm. Since you worked it out so quickly, I trust you’ll have no trouble. Go as far as he so wishes but for the love of god do not bed him. I would not want the condolence of sleeping with another man under my conscious.”

“That won’t be a problem, Your Grace,” 

“We have a ship leaving for Darahm tomorrow at dawn. You will be escorted by Sir Bamatsbois of Mousten during your time there. You will report back to him on every detail of knowledge you acquire. Should anything fall out of line, I will make sure your kin do not last the winter. Am I understood, boy?” Grantaire nodded frantically. 

As far as he was concerned, he hadn’t really done anything wrong. Adultery for someone of his stature was nothing more than expected. He found a woman, thought her attractive, and bed her. It’s was simple and routine. Nonetheless, a month later, she was standing at his door with a ghost white face and news that would alter everything.

“I’m being kind, you know, this could be your second chance. “ the duke pressed a hand against Grantaire’s cheek once again lifting his face up to meet his eyes. 

“Of course, Your Grace.”


End file.
